boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 9
In this episode, BoBoiBoy and his friends defeated the Recycled Tiger and returned to normal. Meanwhile, Adu Du and Probe made a TV show to sabotage BoBoiBoy. Plot Adu Du's Recycled Tiger Robot attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends for the first time. Fang used his Shadow Tiger to attack the Recycled Tiger, but it came out so tiny that it was deemed useless. Ochobot told Gopal to use his power, but he wanted to defeat it with his bare hands. Fang just let him do it while BoBoiBoy is digging a grave for them. When Gopal tried to use his powers to defeat the Recycled Tiger, it did not work. Ochobot found out that his powers could only worked when he's scared. Ochobot told BoBoiBoy to split into three, and he did. However, their overly pessimistic views only resulted them to continue digging the grave. Seeing Gopal needed help, Ochobot told Yaya to distract the duo by spinning their elevator, while Ying took the Emotional Antidote that would save the gang. She gave it to Gopal and he drank it. When the Recycled Tiger tried to attack Gopal, now returned to normal, Gopal got so scared that he successfully turned the Recycled Tiger into food. Adu Du, realizing his plan failed, told Computer to do something. However, the three elemental BoBoiBoys work together to stop Adu Du and Probe by having another combo movement. *BoBoiBoy Lightning - Lightning Kris *BoBoiBoy Wind - Hurricane Twister (Sidewinder Storm) *BoBoiBoy Earth - High Land (Rock Toss) After gaining victory in the underground, they went back to Tok Aba's shop. Ochobot told him that Fang is a good guy after all. Feeling ashamed for jumping into conclusion, BoBoiBoy apologized to Fang, but Fang refused to accept it. Gopal, Yaya and Ying convinced him to forgive them. He then stated that he will forgive them if they believe that he is more popular than BoBoiBoy. Ying and Gopal accept it but BoBoiBoy didn't agree. In the underground, Adu Du and Probe want to make a show that sabotage BoBoiBoy. It changed Papa Zola's show. Before the show, Adu Du (as Director, Producer and Writer) counts down from three to one and then he said "Action!". The show started and it was called''' MKHIPI with Probe as the host. It tell that Adu Du was hurt by BoBoiBoy. Probe open phone service 1-200-300-400. The one that call is Tok Aba that revolt about his grandson that become the main topic. pretended to be injured.]] When the show was on commercial break, Bago Go promote his first action figure. It say that his son, was big like a Stegasaurous dinosaur before, but now his son is skinny like stick. He also say that it available in form of BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Wind, Ying, Yaya, and Gopal. Adu Du was very shock because it must be sabotage him, not promote it. The show continue with the guest star, Papa Zola. Probe promise to pay him. He say that BoBoiBoy was misuse his power. Then, Probe shows a video that actually was wrong. BoBoiBoy use his power to help Tok Aba to build his shop. Then, he read a book, but Adu Du pulls a lever that drop Papa Zola down. After the shows is done, the credits roll with Adu Du, his robot slaves as his cameramen, Probe, and Computer (as Executive Producer and Editor). They see that it is watched by 90% people. However, that only represented 4 and a half out of five viewers. This was because they aired it in 4.30 am, where almost all the people were asleep. Though, Adu Du was satisfied with the results. Computer (when she's repaired back to normal) said that the people that watched were Tok Aba, ToToiToy, Mr. Kumar (while he's sleeping), Ying's Grandma, and Sasha (the half viewer). Then, the signal was off. Trivia *This is a direct sequel to the previous episode. *This is the first episode since the Season 1 finale where Ying uses her powers. *Third time Probe whispers "Popet" (Season 1, Episode 5, Season 2, Episode 4). *Second appearance of Sasha (Season 1, Episode 12). *Third appearances of the following characters: **Ying's Grandma (Episode 9, Extended Finale). **ToToiToy (Episode 3, Episode 11) **Bago Go (Episode 12, Season 2, Episode 1). *There are some English words in this episode, " Action ", " Amazing ", " Awesomeness " and "Cut" . *This is the second episode where a phone number appeared (Episode, 12). *A flashback when the 3 BoBoiBoys defeated Adu Du and Super Probe in Episode 4 appeared between 9:23 to 9:30. *This is the second episode where a dinosaur appeared (Season 1, Episode 11), Bago Go revealed that it was his son which is big like a dinousaur, after using the BoBoiBoy Exercise Machine, he looks like a man with a stick like body. *If you will look closely before the start of MKHIPI, the real show that is airing was the Papa Zola Series (Episode 13). *This is the episode with the shortest credits or maybe doesn't have any credits at all (TV3 Version only). *Second episode Adu Du wears his torn socks (Episode 28). *In the Disney Channel Version, Hurricane Twister Is Called Typhoon Twister. *Probe broke the fourth wall by stopping the iris-in effect after Adu Du's head was hit by a television. **The iris-in happens when the screen goes black and shrinks onto a circle of a targeted scene. This is how many cartoons end. *This was the last episode where Wong Wai Kay provided the voice of BoBoiBoy in the English Version after reaching puberty. '''Continuity * Adu Du is seen wearing his torn socks from Season 2, Episode 2. Videos See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2